Code division multiple access (CDMA) is a type of spread-spectrum communication system wherein each subscriber unit is distinguished from all other subscriber units by the possession of a unique code. In order to communicate with a particular subscriber unit, a transmitter unit imprints the unique code upon transmission and the receiver uses the same code to decode the transmission.
The unique codes used by a CDMA communication system to transmit voice and data communications appear noise-like and random. Since the random sequences are generated by standard deterministic logic elements, the generation of the bit sequences are predictable and repeatable. It is the use of these repeatable binary random sequences that permits easy modulation with any information-bearing signal. These predictable random sequences are called pseudo-random sequences.
Each transmitter within a CDMA communication system includes a stream cipher generator which uses a key to encipher the voice and data communications. An identical stream cipher generator at the receiver deciphers the received enciphered communications using the same key.
As is well known in the prior art, the simplest stream cipher generator is the linear feedback shift register. A shift register of a finite bit length is clocked at a fixed rate. An exclusive-OR (XOR) gate generates the serial input signal from the XOR combination of some bits of the shift register. The circuit then proceeds through a set of states, eventually repeating itself after a finite number of clock pulses. However, the stream cipher generated by linear feedback shift register is related to the length of the shift register and which bits are combined in the XOR to generate the next input. If a complex stream cipher is desired, an expensive shift register having a cumbersome length must be used.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple method of increasing the complexity of stream ciphers to increase security of enciphered messages.